She's mine
by Lieflotje
Summary: Will and Emma are on their honeymoon. When Will sees that some guys are hitting on her and one of them crosses the line, he immediately comes to her rescue.


She's mine.

* * *

Will and Emma were on their honeymoon. It had been 4 wonderful days already. Now they were at the pool of their hotel, it was enormous. Will was swimming back and forth while Emma sat in a lawn chair on the side of the pool. She wasn't that into pools, especially public ones. They were there for a while and occasionally Emma got whistles or inappropriate looks from guys walking by. She got that more often and just ignored it, rolling her eyes and feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

Will knew Emma always got those looks and was whistled at, because she was stunning of course. Normally though, she would have clothes on. Now she was laying there in her pretty yellow bikini, which made it even worse. It really annoyed him, mostly because it was so disrespectful, but he was able to turn a blind eye as long as those men would just make their comment and keep on walking.

A few minutes later some younger guys walked past her. They were in their twenties , Emma doesn't look her age though and could easily be 23. These guys were different, especially one of them. They whistled at her and made comments, but Emma kept looking at her book and ignored them. When the leader of the group noticed she wasn't paying attention to them, he gestured to the other ones and they walked back up to her. The guy knelt down next to her chair and rested his arm on it, next to her head.

Emma was a bit startled and looked at him wide eyed. "Uhm…I-I'm sorry, can I help you?" she asked them.

"Well yes, pretty lady, actually you can." The guy next to her said with an arrogant grin. "Here…" he pulled a card out of his pocket and one of the other guys handed him a pen, to scribble something down. "….is my number and the address of the beach house me and my bros are throwing an amazing party tonight."

Emma took the card hesitantly. "Okay…"she said slowly, hoping they would leave now.

"We expect you to be their gorgeous!" one of the guys called out.

"Yeah, we could use hotties like you, make sure to wear something nice!" the one next to him said.

"Or nothing at all! That's okay too!" another one shouted, earning whistles and "yeah"s from the others.

"Yeah, we would really like it if you come." The leader said and stroked her below her chin with his fore finger. Emma was really uncomfortable, searching the pool for Will, but she didn't see him . When the guy stroked her below her chin she turned her head back to him.

"Please don't touch me." she said.

He had retrieved his hand and smirked at her. "I could even make sure you'll have your own special room." He winked at her, while his smirk grew and he stroked her bare leg.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm not interested and besides, I'm married. I have a husband." She lifted her left hand and pushed his hand off of her.

"And where might that amazing husband be then?" he raised an eyebrow at her and put his hand back on her leg, this time even higher.

"He's…." she stammered.

"I am here!" Will said angrily. He had witnessed a lot of it, because he was checking on Emma every few minutes and emerged from the pool when he saw she wasn't comfortable anymore. "And keep your hands off my wife!" The guys were shocked and a bit scared, the guy next to Emma pulled away immediately and stood up. "Didn't your parents teach you to treat women with respect?!"

None of them knew what to say Will sighed "Just get out of here and leave us the hell alone!"

The guys left, mumbling "Jeez, chill man!" and "We were just inviting her to our party!" Will watched them go and turned to Emma.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"You're welcome. You okay?" he knelt down next to her and put his hand on her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little bit grossed out I guess…." She gave him a small smile, he laughed.

"Who wouldn't be?" He walked over to their bag on the other side and pulled out a towel to dry himself off.

"Are you finally going to sit with me, my hero husband?" she smiled widely up at him.

"Of course I am, my damsel in distress!" he smiled back at her and leaned down to kiss her gently. He grabbed the sunblock and went to sit behind her. Emma loved when they sat like this, she felt safe sitting between his legs, just like they sat in bath. "When I'm done, do you want me to rub your back and shoulders?"

"Yes please!" and she kissed his cheek. When she was completely rubbed in, she sat back against his chest and sighed peacefully. "I love when we sit like this. It makes me feel so safe…"

"Me too, now everyone can see you're mine and will stay away from you." He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her cheek.

''Yeah, though sometimes it's a bit annoying, I mostly love you being super, over protective!"

He laughed at her comment. "Yeah, I am. I just love you so much, I'd always blame myself if something happened to you."

"I know and I love you for it!" she turned around and kissed him. "Those comments just annoy me so much, it makes me feel uncomfortable. Unless it's you." She smiled and kissed him again.

"Well, you can't help it you're so gorgeous. Beauty comes with a price." She blushed and he kissed her nose. "You adorable." He whispered to her and kissed her cheek.

She smiled at him and turned around more, so that she sat in his lap, with her legs dangling off one side of the chair. She grabbed her book and started reading again, her head resting against his shoulder. "I like reading like this a lot better!" she commented.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her tighter, after draping a large towel around the both of them, so they wouldn't too much. "Well, I'm glad you enjoy sitting on me!" he responded and kissed her head.

"I enjoy it a lot actually." She kissed his bare chest and snuggled up closer to him. "Happy honeymoon Will, I love you."

"Happy honeymoon Em and I love you too, so very much." He leaned down and captured her lips with his. Yes, this was one heck of a honeymoon already!

* * *

PLEASE review guys! It means the world to me and makes my day! =D No reviews makes me really sad... =(


End file.
